This invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising nicotinohydroxamic acid and to a method for treating hyperammoniemia in warm-blooded animals by using said composition.
It is known that ammonia is present at an extroardinarily high level in the blood of patients suffering from liver diseases such as hepatocirrhosis. In such cases, a treatment has heretofore been conducted by oral administration of a non-absorptive antibiotic such as neomycin. However, administration of such antibiotic causes such side effects as diarrhoea, bacterial alteration and gastric troubles.